He's Malicious
by SlowPoison
Summary: He plays with you; takes your money, makes you think you're his all. In the end though, he'll leave you, broken and desperate. Yullen, Laven, Yulma.


_He's Malicious_

Pairings: Yullen, Yulma, Laven.

Warnings: Language. **Suggested** sexual content. Au. OOC. Not a happy Yullen story. _Italic = Memories/past events._

Disclaimer: Characters will never be mine.

oOoOoOoOo

Allen woke up to rain, the pitter patter of it making him seek warmth in the body that laid next to him.

"What time is it?"

Lifting his head up Allen squinted and located the clock.

"5 minutes till 7am"

The body underneath him grunted and pulled him hack down, Allen sighed in contentment. Snuggling back into the warmth that the solid body underneath him gave.

They were lying there not yet ready to wake up when Allens phone rang.

"Just ignore it."

Allen would regret that phone call for the rest of his life.

"What if it's important?"

"tch."

Allen left his warmth and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Allen! It's me Alma! My gosh I haven't talked to you in ages! How's it going?"

Allen was honestly surprised that Alma of all people had called him, he hadn't talked to him since graduating high school.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm great! I have so much to tell you! I heard through the grape vine that you got a boyfriend! Took you long enough!"

Allen mentally groaned and blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah I did. What about you?"

"Oh me? Right now in single but I'm ganna go hunting for one tonight. I get so lonely sometimes."

It had always been this way. Alma went through boy friends like they were pieces of clothing. They were all different but they all had one thing in common, they all had money. Not once had Allen seen Alma date someone that didn't own a summer house or that didn't have a sports car.

That was the thing about Alma, he was a slut and they all knew it, Alma said so himself. Yet, Alma was Allens friend, and even if Alma didn't commit to someone like most people, Allen would always open his home to him.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. Besides that I wanted to talk to you, and meet your boyfriend of course!"

"I have to ask him."

"Breakfast at IHOP in 1 hour!"

"I'll call you back"

Closing the lid to his phone Allen sighed. He turned his gaze over to the man besides him.

"Did you hear that?"

"That kid is fucking loud, you have the weirdest friends Moyashi."

"I know, but at least I have some you prick."

Kanda just lifted his eyebrows at that.

"I'll drive"

"Kanda you always drive."

"Hn."

Allen and Kanda were ready with 20 minutes to spare, Kanda thought it wise that they could make out for 5 minutes and get away with still being there on time.

They were 10 minutes late.

Alma sat at a booth in the back of IHOP much to Allen disappointment; he loved it when Kana pulled his chair out for him. Kanda noticed his discontent and held his hand. Allen gave him a small smile as they made their way to Alma.

Alma jumped out of the booth and tackled Allen in a hug.

"It's been so long!"

Allen almost sneezed at the waft of perfume he got from Alma but shook his head and hugged Alma back, his hold of Kandas hand breaking.

Alma let Allen go and only then did Allen notice that Alma was making it very clear he was single, he had on a V-neck and his jeans were tight. Allen honestly didn't know how Alma could fit in those, let alone walk in them.

Alma turned his gaze to Kanda, his smile faltered a bit but then he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bonjour, my name is Alma Karma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kanda shook his hand.

"Kanda."

Allen should have noticed the way Alma was eyeing Kanda throughout their whole meal. He didn't, he was too focused on the conversation then to also notice the way Alma only laughed at Kandas jokes.

Allen didn't notice either when Alma had slipped his cell phone number into Kandas hand. He didn't notice a lot of things that day.

* * *

It had been a week then that Allen and Alma had reunited, Kanda had been busy at his office job, staying overtime and sometimes not coming home at all. Allen didn't let this bother him though; he too had been ridiculously busy that whole week too. Things at the recording studio where hectic since another album was about to be released later that month.

It was no surprise then when Allen got home to an empty house with no Kanda in sight. He checked the clock to read 1am, Allen sighed and took a shower, getting ready to go to bed.

When he got out he was surprised to see that Kanda was in bed and sleeping. Allen smiled, his boyfriend has been working so hard. Getting into the sheets he tried to snuggle into Kanda back but stopped when Kanda went absolutely rigid. Allen had never gotten a response like that before.

"Kanda?"

"Go to sleep."

Allen immediately felt hurt, what the hell was that all about?

Allen decided not to try snuggling into Kanda that night and scooted as far as he could from him, hugging a pillow instead.

When Allen woke up the next day, Kanda was already gone. They weren't even going to talk about what happened that night? Allen felt like he couldn't breathe for a second. They always talked it out. A phone call disrupted him from going into a depressed state.

"Hello?"

"Allen! Good morning! Guess what?"

"Good morning Alma. What happened?"

"I got a boyfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yep! He is so hot! Did I mention that he is loaded too? It took forever for me to convince him to go out with me! But come one, who can resist me and my tongue?"

"That's nice."

"But..."

"But?"

"He has a boyfriend already."

"Oh."

"What should I do?"

Allen sighed, this wasn't the first time Alma went after a man with a boyfriend already. He never took Allens advice seriously, Allen always tried to tell him not to do it. Alma did so anyways.

"I don't know Alma, is there relationship weak?"

"Well…"

"hm?"

"It's pretty strong, but I think that if I finally let him fuck me he'll pack up and leave him."

"Alm-"

"No Allen! I think if I do that he'll break it off with him! Did you know that he told me they haven't had sex yet! Oh I have to go! Thanks Allen."

Allen slowly closed his phone and got back into bed, the phone call left him with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Allen thought for a moment, Allen hadn't let Kanda take him yet, he wanted to wait until marriage. Was that wishful thinking on his part? So far Kanda seemed fine with the whole thing, but now…

* * *

It was two weeks later that Allen started noticing the smell, Kanda wasn't home that much these day. When he was home though, Allen wrinkled his nose at the smell that Kanda came home with. It smelt familiar, but Kanda never wore any cologne, this smell though…

"Kanda?"

"What?"

Kanda wasn't facing him as he took of his clothes from work, lately he couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"Are you wearing cologne?"

Allen could see the tensing of Kandas shoulder as he stopped taking off his shoe.

"No."

They left it as that, Allen left Kanda in their room to go make something to eat.

When Allen called Kanda to have dinner with him he was met with the short reply of:

"Already ate."

That was _it_.

Allen froze in mid stir, it hurt, his chest hurt so bad. Allen could feel the tears start slipping. He stopped, turned off the stove and went to their room. The pain changed from hurt to fury in a matter of seconds. Allen banged the door open to their room, only to see Kanda on his phone with a small smile on his face.

Upon seeing Allen though, Kanda immediately froze, his smile instead replaced with a frown.

"I'll call you back."

Allen was fuming.

"What the fucking hell! What is your problem! You haven't been home for the past two weeks! And when you do come home I can't even hug you, I can't even cook for you. Don't tell me this is work, we both know it's not. J-Just tell me who it is. Damn it Kanda! Tell me if it's over between us!"

Kanda started to look mad too.

"Fuck you Allen, it's not like your always home either. Your right, it's not work. It's over between us. It was the first day I saw him."

Allen was shocked that with those simple words any attachment he had with Kanda were over, those simple words and 5 months of their relationship where thrown out the window.

"Leave."

Allen didn't know what to do with himself, but his body took charge and before he knew his body was guiding him into the bathroom, he locked the door, striped and got in the shower. The water was burning but that was all that Allen could feel. The tears weren't coming; the pain though didn't leave his chest. Only after he heard the front door close with a bang did the tears start coming.

He cried, leaning on the shower wall for support, he slowly found himself sitting down, the water mixing with his tears as he sat there, gasping for air and crying.

The water had started to get cold when Allen finally noticed that he had been there for a long time, he turned it off and slowly got up, his legs shaking.

He didn't know how he got to bed but he did and before he knew it he was sleeping, his body tired from the emotional strain it had gone through the day, and he had exhausted himself from all the crying.

Allen woke up to the alarm blaring, it was time for him to head to work. Work. It came back, the whole thing. Allen took it, unprepared. He started crying again. He couldn't do anything but cry. Allen buried himself in the sheets, turning off the alarm, deciding he wouldn't go to work today.

Allen woke up again to a knock on his door, he looked at the clock. 2pm. When had it gotten so late? The knocking came back, if a little louder. Allen groaned, he was so tired. He tried to ignore the knocking, but this person was persistent. Getting up Allen made his way to his door, swinging it open he was greeted with a concerned face and red hair sticking up all over the place.

"Lavi…"

"I heard what happened."

"How?"

"Alma called me, it was weird though."

Allens host side took over and gestured for Lavi to come in.

"Besides that. How are you?"

"How am I?" Allen tone of voice must have said something for Lavi quickly tripped over his words.

"No. I mean-. That was a stupid question wasn't it?"

"I believe so. Want something to drink?"

Lavi shook his head and opened his arms. Allen hesitated for a moment and returned the hug back.

"Everything will be fine little buddy."

He hadn't realized it when the tears started to fall again, but they were back.

"H-He just left!"

Lavis hold on him got tighter. His fingers treading into his hair in an affectionate manner.

"Shh."

"Five months Lavi. It only took him two weeks to throw five months away!"

"I know."

"Not even that! I've known him for six years."

Lavi said nothing to that and guided Allen to the couch, where he sat down first and then Allen came after. Lavi had taken hold of Allen again and Allen rested his face on the crook of his neck.

"He left me."

"He left all of us."

Allen cried himself to sleep in the embrace of Lavi.

* * *

Kanda never came back.

Allen never called him to come back.

It was in those eleven months that Kanda was away that Lavi and Allen grew closer.

Allen was aware that by Lavi being there when he was most vulnerable would end up in a messy and complicated situation.

It was.

Lavi though was willing to be there for him, and their relationship grew stronger because of it.

Allen forgot what it was to be with Kanda, and instead he put his all into this new thing that he had with Lavi.

It was in the end of that 12th month though that Lavi and Allen moved to a new town, to start a new life away from all the memories and heart breaks.

"You sure?"

Allen looked uncertain for a moment, they had grown up here. To just leave it though…

"Yes, it's time."

* * *

Kanda looked out the Window of his empty apartment.

His pride never let him go back to his Moyashi. After Alma had broken it off with him not a week later when he left the Moyashi, Kanda did not feel worthy of ever going back to Allen.

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

_"Why? I never loved you in the first place."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't you get it Kanda?"_

Alma left, with all of the money that Kanda had given him. The new car that Kanda had boughten him. Alma left and Kanda stayed behind.

Lenalee had often visited, Kanda asked her about Allen, what he was doing, how was he? Is he ok?

She'd stay quite for a while but then simply answer with:

"He's moved on."

* * *

_Alma was nervous as fuck. His crush was making his way over to where he was, holy shit his palms where sweating. Alma had been in love with this man since 5__th__ grade! He worshiped the ground this man walked on for crying out loud._

"_Hey Alma."_

_Alma glanced over to his crush. Butterfly's swarming in his stomach._

"_Hi Lavi."_

"_Listen, I know you hang out with Allen a lot?"_

"_Yeah, we're best buds." _

_Lavi was looking at him, Almas heart beat sped up faster._

"_I was wondering. Is he going out with anyone right now?"_

_Alma could already tell where this was going. Why? Did he not look good enough!?_

"_No."_

"_Score! Thanks Alma. Hey one last question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think he'd go out with me?"_

_"I wouldn't know."_

_"Oh well, thanks anyways man."_

"_Yeah, no problem."_

_Lavi left without a glance back, Alma was mad, he could feel himself starting to shake. Why Allen? He had no sex appeal. Sure he was nice and everything but why Allen?_

"_Alma!"_

_Alma turned around only to see sixteen year old Allen make his way over to him. His innocent face open and vulnerable._

_He would pay._

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Well. I hope you don't hate Alma, I didn't mean for him to be the antagonist in this story but well you have to choose someone! Anyways, not a happy ending for our Yullen couple, but a happy ending for those Laven fans! There will be no sequel and this will stay a one shot. Have a nice day/night. Reviews are appreciated. Also, I'm looking for a beta! Anyone interested? PM me!**

~_SlowPoison_


End file.
